zombidlefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Участник:YCH666/Песочница
Экспериментальный полигон YCH666 Описание разработки: Тестовая страница "Предметы" перед написанием. ---------------------------------------- Предметы предоставляют бонусы игроку, увеличивая урон Монстров или значение Черепов, влияя на Шары или добавляя дополнительные возможности в игру. Получение Предметы могут быть получены из Сундуков и изготовлены в Кузнице. Красные и Синие Сундуки можно найти в качестве награды от Сделок, которые выпадают после уничтожения зданий, которые затем требуют просмотра короткого рекламного видео. Также сундуки можно купить с помощью по стартовой цене 5 и 10 шаров, соответственно, удваивается необходимое количество шаров, после каждой покупки. Золотые сундуки обычно содержат уникальные предметы. Три летающие версии можно найти на карте мира, каждый из которых дает шляпу для Боба, чтобы носить ее при использовании Селфи. Сундуки также можно получить, победив боссов. Предметы Монстров Эффекты девяти специфичных для монстров предметов, являются идентичными. Обычный Глаз Орды Зомби даст 20% к УВС Орде Зомби; Обычный Воротник Короля 20% к УВС Королю Гробницы. The effects are: Common Items Other than those items, there are six others that can be obtained in Common/Uncommon/Rare form, but not with stars. Key Items The key items are vital for progress in the game, hence they must be acquired in order to be able to access various features of the game. Consumables Unique Items Unique items come from special challenges or Events. They have only one rarity (unique) and can be only obtained once. Event items, which have been missed, can be found in the Item Dump. Challenge Items Event Items Event Items can be obtained for free during the events. All items from temporary challenges missed by a player can be bought at the Item Dump for Diamonds. Easter Event 2016 Halloween Event 2016 Christmas 2016 Valentine's Day 2017 Bob's Special Day Easter Event 2017 Day Off At Burrito's Mystery Feathers The Land of Turtles Crossplatform Badges There are 3 special badges in the game Each one is awarded for playing Zombidle on the corresponding platform. They may be combined in the Forge to create a more powerful Ultimate Badge which doubles the orb drops. |component1 = Steam Badge |component2 = Web Badge |component3 = Mobile Badge |time = 1h }} Bugs * After crafting the Ultimate Badge, players could log in on all three platforms again to get 3 (Web, Steam and Mobile) badges back while keeping the Ultimate Badge. Shards Most of the shards can be crafted in the Arcane Laboratory, other are dropped by The Angel. These are considered to be one of the most powerful items in the game. Divine Items The following items can be obtained only from the dropped by The Angel. Nasty Items The following items can be obtained only from the Maurice's App as the reward. Forge Items The following items can only be obtained via crafting. Forge-exclusive Items Almost all of the items in the table below have rarity, the exception is , that can have , or rarity. Event Items The items in the table below have rarity. These items can only be obtained once. Rubbish The result of crafting three mismatched items is rubbish. 2 Rubbish can be combined with 1 Ectoplasm to create an which is used to upgrade . All other sorts of rubbish currently have no use. Since v1.03.045 Rubbish may not be crafted using any Ghost items. The total number of rubbish needed for each item: * 3 Rubbish for Rubbish Pile * 9 Rubbish for Rubbish Heap * 27 Rubbish for Rubbish Dump Ghosts and Ectoplasm Player can collect Villager Ghosts using the 1984 Spectral Vacuum and then combine them using the forge. The default Ghost limit is 20, however it can be raised to 70 by obtaining , and from the Item Dump or to 100 if you obtained the during the first week of Bounties. Each subsequent ghost item requires 3 ghost items of the previous tier in order to be crafted in the Forge. The total number of ghosts needed for each item is: * 3 ghosts for Ectoplasm * 9 ghosts for the Ball * 27 ghosts for the Cube * 81 ghosts for the Prism. Hats Hats are wearable unique items. They don't have any effects (besides the crowns which have passive effect of -1 house to destroy in the kingdom from which the crown comes) and only have purely cosmetic function. Hats are awarded for special attainments or on special occasions. See Also * Item stacking Category:Items